criticalmassfandomcom-20200214-history
Still we ride
Still we ride is a film documentary about the mass arrests some days before the National Republican Convention in New York in 2004. Premiere was on May 12, 2005 at Bicycle Film Festival in New York, NY. Background 2004 Republican National Convention The 2004 Republican National Convention, the presidential nominating convention of the Republican Party of the United States, took place from August 30 to September 2, 2004 at Madison Square Garden in New York City, New York. The convention is one of a series of historic quadrennial meetings at which the Republican candidate for President of the United States and party platform are formally adopted. Attendance included 2,509 delegates and 2,344 alternate delegates from the states, territories and overseas dependencies. The convention marked the formal end of the active primary election season, although the primaries were essentially uncontested: there was no major candidate to challenge the incumbent, George W. Bush. Protest Activities 2004 Republican National Convention protest activity includes the broad range of marches, rallies, performances, demonstrations, exhibits, and acts of civil disobedience in New York City to protest the 2004 Republican National Convention and the nomination of President George W. Bush for the 2004 U.S. presidential election, as well as a much smaller number of people who marched to support Bush at the convention. Hundreds of groups organized protests, including United for Peace and Justice, a coalition of more than 800 anti-war and social justice groups, and International ANSWER. Over 1800 individuals were arrested by the authorities, a record for a political convention in the U.S. However 90% of those charges were eventually dropped. Critical Mass on Friday, August 27, 2004 Between 5,000 and 6,000 participants took part in the Critical Mass bicycle ride on Friday August 27, 2004. The monthly NYC Critical Mass ride promoted by the environmental group Time's Up! occurs on the last Friday of each month and prior to this ride had usually attracted about 1,500 riders. Police eventually blockaded roads and arrested 264 people in relation to that event. Most of them were charged with disorderly conduct and held in custody for 24 hours. This was the first time the NYPD had made any significant arrests of Critical Mass participants. Still We Ride - The Movie Documentary about NYPD's Attack on Critical Mass (This part is taken from the free Indymedia article by the author Time's Up!) This part of the article is taken from the baltimor indymedia article Documentary about NYPD's Attack on Critical Mass and was published from it`s author Times Up! as Public Domain. See http://baltimore.indymedia.org/newswire/display/11747/index.php. Still We Ride is a powerful new documentary about the suppression of free speech and free assembly as manifested by the City of New York's attacks on the monthly Critical Mass ride. The film documents the August 2004 ride before the arrests began and the chaos that followed. The movie also chronicles the continuing police crackdown on cyclists in New York, including arrests and bike seizures, which have occurred monthly since September 2004 and which show no signs of ending while Michael Bloomberg is mayor. The film also covers the time-consuming, expensive court battles, including the City's current lawsuit against Time's Up!, an18-year-old Manhattan-based environmental advocacy group, for promoting the leaderless Critical Mass ride. Trailer IgrDk_qNv90 Production The film was produced by In Tandem Productions (See external links for their film homepage). Credits *Directed :Andrew Lynn, Elizabeth Press, Chris Ryan *Produced :Andrew Lynn, Elizabeth Press, Chris Ryan, Brendt Barbur *Cameras :Tahira Faune Alford, Eileen Clancy, Bill DiPaola, FluxRostrum, Mike Green, Erez Gudes, Nathan Guisinger, John Hamilton, Marilyn Horan, Anthony Howard, Brandon Jourdan, Andrew Lynn, Olga M, Charles Meol, Jen Nedbalsky, Brandon Neubauer, Elizabeth Press, Chris Ryan, Armand Ruhlman, Vlad Teichberg, Sarah Turner, Victor Veysey, Bradley Will, Dawn Zuppelli *Music and Sound :An Albatross, James Avatar and the Digitelle, Hungry March Band, Parts & Labor, Joe Reinsel, The Rude Mechanical Orchestra, Team Spider, Tyondai Braxton, John Vosmek *Still Photography :Antrim Caskey, Peter Meitzler, Jacob Richards, Tod Seelie *Graphics and Lowerthirds :Erez Gudes *Graphic Design :Eliza Jane Curtis Miscellaneous The DVD inludes some extras, a trailer, an interview with Chris Carlsson and the Gears for Fears animation See http://foedesigns.com/nick/index.html by Nick Golebiewski. External Links *Film homepage *Trailer on archive.org *Still We Ride screenings on Michael Greens bikeblog *Still we ride screenings on the Time's Up! homepage *Media coverage collection on bicycledefensefund.org *The movie on the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *Critical Mass Rally: We Still Speak! (Village Voice blog from March 28, 2008] References and Footnotes Category:Films Category:Glossary Category:New York City